


It Was The Fourth Of July

by drpenguini



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, alternate universe modern setting, shitty parent Henry Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn't a huge fan of the 4th of July, but he will put with it for Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was The Fourth Of July

John Laurens was never one for Fourth of July. People started their cookouts at noon and then made it awkward if anyone tried to leave before the fireworks ended, over nine hours later. The hamburgers were always dry, no matter where he was, and worst of all, his father loved the holiday. Senator Henry "exhaust pipe fucker" Laurens loved the holiday to promote his next campaign for reelection, show off his daughters to any young "bachelors", or back in the day, present his son to the public to, once again, support his campaign.

John had all these reasons to hate the holiday, yet this year he still found himself walking to the park to watch the fireworks.

Alex loved the holiday. They didn't have something like it on Nevis, so it felt extra special to him, something they didn't have growing up. He could remember his first Fourth of July, the summer before his sophomore year at Columbia. He was blown away by the fireworks display, and still was, every year.

Alex didn't know how much John hated the fourth. John didn't tell him because he knew Alex would refuse to go to instead stay at home cuddling John. While that idea pleased John, he knew they could cuddle any time, and didn't want to Alex to miss out on his favorite holiday for his sake.

And so John put on his smile as he and Alex sat down on a blanket in the park. The fireworks started shortly after, and John didn't really mind. As long as he was there with Alex, he could forget about his father ruining the holiday. John slid his hand over Alexander's, who proceeded to grasp his hand tightly every time one of the fireworks seemed a little too loud. At the end of the show, John turned to Alex.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two leaned in and met in a kiss. It was not a very passionate kiss; they were in the park near kids of course; but a kiss nonetheless. Alex stood up once they broke apart.

"Let's go back to our apartment and continue this there." He said with a smirk.

The two walked back to their apartment, holding hands, both glad they saw the fireworks show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Title is from Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy because I literally couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Sorry for any errors, I wrote this on my phone in like 5 minutes without any editing, in the car. (That's my excuse.)
> 
> And I do imagine that in the Federation of St. Kitts and Nevis they do have some form of an Independence Day because they are part of the British commonwealth (like Canada.) and everyone had an Independence Day from Britain. But anyways I wrote that there isn't one because it's past 11 and I feel too lazy to Wikipedia it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr: gay-ships-are-yay-ships-lams


End file.
